


A Friendly Affair

by readergirlreads



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Adultery, F/M, Female Merlin (Merlin), One Shot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 07:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18773728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readergirlreads/pseuds/readergirlreads
Summary: A quick smut filled moment between Merlin and Gwaine





	A Friendly Affair

**Author's Note:**

> There's never enough Merlin/Gwaine fic as far as I'm concered lol I love these two. I'm trying to get back into my writing so I sat down and made myself write something and this little one-shot was born. Let know what you think. 
> 
> Happy reading.

Merlin’s head is foggy, her skin is hot, her pussy is dripping and even though she knows it’s wrong - it’s really wrong - she hasn’t felt any of this in far too long to care about how wrong it is to feel. She just wants more - she just wants closer. And when Gwaine’s mouth finds one of her hard sensitive nipples and he pops the button of her jeans apart, giving him just enough room to slide his hand in her pants brush his cool fingers against her hot wet core, he gives her the closer she’s been craving for months. 

His fingers already have Merlin panting and twitching, “faster,” she urges him, breathless and desperate, “please Gwaine.” 

“That’s it Merlin,” Gwaine chuckles, wrapping his free arm around her bare waist pushing her barely covered breasts against his still clothed chest, “beg for it. Beg for me.” 

His fingers slide faster against her sticky wet clit working her up more. “Ugh- fu- FUCK! Gwaine - Gwaine please make me cum baby, please,” Merlin gasps pleading for her orgasm, her lower body felt completely out of her control hips rocking and grinding and flexing, doing anything it could for her clit to move against Gwaine’s fingers harder, faster - more! “I want to cum for you- I want- I want to cum all over your fingers and then- then lick them clean for you.” 

Merlin’s fingers are in his hair - tugging and pulling. Gwaine’s cock is hard pulsing against the zipper of his jeans. Every time she tugs at the hair on the nape of neck the desire to cum in pants grows, but Gwaine’s a well seasoned lover and he isn’t going to let himself loose control- yet. Without warning he thrusts two fingers in her pussy. 

“Yes,” Merlin gasps, her voice barely audible. Her eyes roll into the back of her head and tiny, broken whimpers for more leave her lips. Merlin’s pussy pulses and throbs around Gwaine’s fingers and he fucks her harder and faster with them. And Merlin could feel it. She could feel her orgasm welling up inside her. 

“Merlin,” Gwaine pants, his voice thick and raspy, as desperate to feel her release as she was. “Cum for me Merlin”. It was building. She was close - so fucking close to release. 

His palm rubs against her clit and his ring finger joins his middle and index fingers inside her, and Merlin can feel it. 

No longer cool due to the heat they’ve worked up, but thick and smooth secure around the base of his finger and gliding against her pussy lips. 

And Merlin cums. 

Merlin cums panting and twitching and pulsing and shaking and dripping all over Gwaine’s wedding ring.


End file.
